Un doux réveil
by Cristel Navis
Summary: [OneShot.] Le matin de leur première nuit ensembles… [Slash McShep]


Titre : Un doux réveil  
Auteur : Navis  
Rating : K  
Genre : Slash McShep, chamallow  
Disclaimer : l'univers de SG-A ne m'appartient pas, et je ne touche pas d'argent  
Résumé : Le matin de leur première nuit ensembles…  
Note : J'ai écris ça parce que Saschka avait l'air d'avoir envie de chamallow, donc voilà…

§§§§§

Il avait l'impression d'être dans du coton… ou plutôt, sur un nuage… oui, un nuage de coton, en fait… qui l'enveloppait d'une agréable chaleur.

Soudain, son nuage de coton bougea… " Hu ? Qu'est-ce que …? " Il se força à ouvrir un œil… et vit un autre œil en face de lui !

Rodney ouvrit l'autre œil et se redressa légèrement, découvrant le visage de son amant, serein, qui le fixait d'un regard intense.

Et là, tout lui revint en mémoire : la dispute de la veille au soir, parce qu'ils avaient trop risqué leurs vies l'un pour l'autre, lors de leur dernière mission… et le dérapage… ils s'étaient littéralement jetés l'un sur l'autre… et avaient fini sur le sol, explorant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre avec une telle envie !

Ils s'étaient désirés… non, ils avaient eu besoin l'un de l'autre, et s'étaient aimés à même le sol, puis dans ce lit qui était désormais le leur…

- John…

- Oui, mon amour ?

" « Mon amour » ? Waouh ! Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça… "

- Rodney, ça va ?

- Oui… Oui, ça va même on ne peut mieux…

- Pourtant tu fais une drôle de tête…

- C'est parce que… j'ai du mal à réaliser que ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… est bien réel…

John lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et l'embrassa tendrement… Rodney ne réagit d'abord pas, de peur que tout se brise, puis après quelques secondes, répondit avec passion à ce baiser…

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- Alors, ça te parait assez réel, ça ?

- Oui, John…

Rodney enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et lui murmura :

- Je t'aime, John. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant ! Portant, crois-moi, j'ai cru aimer, des femmes comme des hommes, bien plus souvent qu'à mon tour… Et je te demande… non, je te supplie, de ne plus mettre ta vie en danger comme tu l'as fait hier… je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, je crois… oui, je crois que ça me tuerait…

- Rodney… Moi aussi, je t'aime. Ça me parait étrange, de dire ça, parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour un homme… Mais le fait est que… je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour aucune des femmes avec lesquelles j'ai été… Je crois que je n'ai jamais réellement « aimé » avant toi… Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'est réellement l'amour…

John était à présent en train de doucement caresser les cheveux de Rodney. Celui-ci se mit alors à piqueter le cou de son amant de petits baisers mouillés. John en frissonna de plaisir et Rodney reprit ses lèvres pour un long baiser sensuel et langoureux. Ils ne se séparèrent de nouveau qu'à bout de souffle.

- John, si tu savais combien tu me rends heureux. J'avais perdu confiance en l'amour, depuis déjà quelques années… Mais, ce que tu viens de me dire… John, je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi…

- Je te promets que nous ne le serons jamais… Mon cœur et mon corps sont à toi, pour toujours…

- On dirait presque un serment de fidélité lors d'un mariage…

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que tu veux que l'on se marie ? Je sais bien que ça n'aura aucune valeur légale, mais on peut faire ça, tout les deux… Si c'est ce que tu veux… Comme ça, rien ne nous séparera jamais…

- C'est vrai ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu serais prêt à le faire ?

- Pour toi, oui.

- Alors, faisons-le.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent, puis se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même dans les quartiers de John.

§

Rodney avait émis l'idée de prendre des bracelets de cheville en naquadah en guise d'alliance. John avait demandé à Teyla que les Athosiens les lui confectionnent. Elle l'avait fait sans poser de question, habituée que le militaire lui demande des bijoux pour ses conquêtes. Le soir, les bijoux étaient prêts, et Teyla les remit à John. Celui-ci la remercia et se dépêcha de retourner dans ses quartiers. Rodney était déjà là et l'attendait, visiblement nerveux.

- John ! Tu les as ?

- Oui. Les Athosiens sont vraiment géniaux ! Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Oui. J'ai dû bien chercher, mais j'ai fini par trouver les textes de cérémonie des Anciens.

- Parfait, on peut commencer.

Ils se mirent face à face et s'agenouillèrent, puis John déposa les deux bracelets entre eux et ils se prirent les mains et se mirent front contre front.

- Jamais cité n'a abrité de si belles amours, jamais amour n'a uni deux amants par de si beaux nœuds que ceux qui enchaînent aujourd'hui mon cœur à celui de John. ¹

- Jamais citée n'a abrité de si belles amours, jamais amour n'a uni deux amants par de si beaux nœuds que ceux qui enchaînent aujourd'hui mon cœur à celui de Rodney.

Puis, ils se relevèrent et se lâchèrent les mains. Rodney s'accroupit et mit le bracelet autour de la cheville de John.

- Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaius. ²

Rodney se releva et John s'accroupit à son tour. Il mit le bracelet à la cheville de Rodney et répéta :

- Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaius.

Puis il se releva. John passa une main dans la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa doucement, et Rodney y répondit avec tendresse.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. John prit Rodney par la main et l'entraîna sur le lit, dans lequel ils consommèrent leur union.

§§§

Fin.

§§§

NdlA :  
¹ L'extrait exact du 'Chant des Parques' étant : 'Jamais demeure n'a abrité … qui enchaînent aujourd'hui les cœurs de Thétis et de Pélée'. (Thétis est la fille de Nérée et Pélée est le fils d'Éaque.)  
² 'Où tu seras toi l'homme, je serai moi l'homme.' (La formule exacte étant : 'Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia.' : ' … , je serai moi la femme.' (Gaius et Gaia désignant les appellations anciennes des fiancés).)

NdlB : t'es contente tu m'as arraché une larme !!  
NdlA (bis) : 'NdlB' signifiant 'Note de la Beta' (pour ceux qui suivent pas) XD


End file.
